1. Technical Field
This description relates to the field of hydrocarbon recovery from subsurface formations. More specifically, this description relates to the in situ recovery of hydrocarbon fluids from organic-rich rock formations including, for example, oil shale formations, coal formations and tar sands formations. This description also relates to methods for providing enhanced thermal convection through organic-rich rock formations during the pyrolysis process.
2. General Discussion of Technology
Certain geological formations are known to contain an organic matter known as “kerogen.” Kerogen is a solid, carbonaceous material. When kerogen is imbedded in rock formations, the mixture is referred to as oil shale. This is true whether or not the mineral is, in fact, technically shale, that is, a rock formed from compacted clay.
Kerogen is subject to decomposing upon exposure to heat over a period of time. Upon heating, kerogen molecularly decomposes to produce oil, gas, and carbonaceous coke. Small amounts of water may also be generated. The oil, gas and water fluids become mobile within the rock matrix, while the carbonaceous coke remains essentially immobile.
Oil shale formations are found in various areas world-wide, including the United States. Such formations are notably found in Wyoming, Colorado, and Utah. Oil shale formations tend to reside at relatively shallow depths and are often characterized by limited permeability. Some consider oil shale formations to be hydrocarbon deposits which have not yet experienced the years of heat and pressure thought to be required to create conventional oil and gas reserves.
The decomposition rate of kerogen to produce mobile hydrocarbons is temperature dependent. Temperatures generally in excess of 270° C. (518° F.) over the course of many months may be required for substantial conversion. At higher temperatures substantial conversion may occur within shorter times. When kerogen is heated to the necessary temperature, chemical reactions break the larger molecules forming the solid kerogen into smaller molecules of oil and gas. The thermal conversion process is referred to as pyrolysis or retorting.
Attempts have been made for many years to extract oil from oil shale formations. Near-surface oil shales have been mined and retorted at the surface for over a century. In 1862, James Young began processing Scottish oil shales. The industry lasted for about 100 years. Commercial oil shale retorting through surface mining has been conducted in other countries as well. Such countries include Australia, Brazil, China, Estonia, France, Russia, South Africa, Spain, Jordan and Sweden. However, the practice has been mostly discontinued in recent years because it proved to be uneconomical or because of environmental constraints on spent shale disposal. (See T. F. Yen, and G. V. Chilingarian, “Oil Shale,” Amsterdam, Elsevier, p. 292, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.) Further, surface retorting requires mining of the oil shale, which limits that particular application to very shallow formations.
In the United States, the existence of oil shale deposits in northwestern Colorado has been known since the early 1900's. While research projects have been conducted in this area from time to time, no serious commercial development has been undertaken. Most research on oil shale production was carried out in the latter half of the 1900's. The majority of this research was on shale oil geology, geochemistry, and retorting in surface facilities.
In 1947, U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,195 issued to Fredrik Ljungstrom. That patent, entitled “Method of Treating Oil Shale and Recovery of Oil and Other Mineral Products Therefrom,” proposed the application of heat at high temperatures to the oil shale formation in situ. The purpose of such in situ heating was to distill hydrocarbons and produce them to the surface. The '195 Ljungstrom patent is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Ljungstrom coined the phrase “heat supply channels” to describe bore holes drilled into the formation. The bore holes received an electrical heat conductor which transferred heat to the surrounding oil shale. Thus, the heat supply channels served as early heat injection wells. The electrical heating elements in the heat injection wells were placed within sand or cement or other heat-conductive material to permit the heat injection wells to transmit heat into the surrounding oil shale while substantially preventing the inflow of fluid. According to Ljungstrom, the subsurface “aggregate” was heated to between 500° and 1,000° C. in some applications.
Along with the heat injection wells, fluid producing wells were completed in near proximity to the heat injection wells. As kerogen was pyrolyzed upon heat conduction into the aggregate or rock matrix, the resulting oil and gas would be recovered through the adjacent production wells.
Ljungstrom applied his approach of thermal conduction from heated wellbores through the Swedish Shale Oil Company. A full-scale plant was developed that operated from 1944 into the 1950's. (See G. Salamonsson, “The Ljungstrom In Situ Method for Shale-Oil Recovery,” 2nd Oil Shale and Cannel Coal Conference, v. 2, Glasgow, Scotland, Institute of Petroleum, London, p. 260-280 (1951), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.)
Additional in situ methods have been proposed. These methods generally involve the injection of heat and/or solvent into a subsurface oil shale formation. Heat may be in the form of heated methane (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,611 to J. L. Dougan), flue gas, or superheated steam (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,762 to D. W. Peacock). Heat may also be in the form of electric resistive heating, dielectric heating, radio frequency (RF) heating (U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,180, assigned to the ITT Research Institute in Chicago, Ill.) or oxidant injection to support in situ combustion. In some instances, artificial permeability has been created in the matrix to aid the movement of pyrolyzed fluids upon heating. Permeability generation methods include mining, rubblization, hydraulic fracturing (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,376 to M. L. Slusser and U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,914 to J. V. Vogel), explosive fracturing (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,204 to W. W. Hoover, et al.), heat fracturing (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,281 to R. W. Thomas), and steam fracturing (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,450 to H. Purre).
It has been disclosed to run alternating current or radio frequency electrical energy between stacked conductive fractures or electrodes in the same well in order to heat a subterranean formation. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,672 titled “Method and Apparatus for Electrical Heating of Oil-Bearing Formations;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,300 titled “Method and Apparatus for Electrically Heating a Subsurface Formation;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,162 titled “In Situ Oil Shale Process;” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,108 titled “Method for In Situ Heating of Hydrocarbonaceous Formations.” U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,066 titled “Electrical Method and Apparatus for the Recovery of Oil,” provides a description of resistive heating within a subterranean formation by running alternating current between different wells. Others have described methods to create an effective electrode in a wellbore. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,945 titled “Electrode Well Method and Apparatus;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,049 titled “Method for Increasing the Production of Petroleum from a Subterranean Formation Penetrated by a Wellbore.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,347 titled “In Situ Electrolinking of Oil Shale,” describes a method by which electric current is flowed through a fracture connecting two wells to get electric flow started in the bulk of the surrounding formation. Heating of the formation occurs primarily due to the bulk electrical resistance of the formation. F. S. Chute and F. E. Vermeulen, Present and Potential Applications of Electromagnetic Heating in the In Situ Recovery of Oil, AOSTRA J. Res., v. 4, p. 19-33 (1988) describes a heavy-oil pilot test where “electric preheat” was used to flow electric current between two wells to lower viscosity and create communication channels between wells for follow-up with a steam flood.
In 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,118 issued to Shell Oil Company. That patent, entitled “Conductively Heating a Subterranean Oil Shale to Create Permeability and Subsequently Produce Oil,” declared that “[c]ontrary to the implications of . . . prior teachings and beliefs . . . the presently described conductive heating process is economically feasible for use even in a substantially impermeable subterranean oil shale.” (col. 6, ln. 50-54). Despite this declaration, it is noted that few, if any, commercial in situ shale oil operations have occurred other than Ljungstrom's. The '118 patent proposed controlling the rate of heat conduction within the rock surrounding each heat injection well to provide a uniform heat front. The '118 Shell patent is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Additional history behind oil shale retorting and shale oil recovery can be found in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,385 entitled “Methods of Treating a Subterranean Formation to Convert Organic Matter into Producible Hydrocarbons,” and in U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,603 entitled “Hydrocarbon Recovery from Impermeable Oil Shales.” The Backgrounds and technical disclosures of these two patent publications are incorporated herein by reference.
A need exists for improved processes for the production of shale oil. In addition, a need exists for improved methods for heating organic-rich rock formations in connection with an in situ pyrolyzation process. Further, a need exists for a process that enhances the effective thermal diffusivity within a formation undergoing pyrolysis, and which may be employed ancillary to various heating techniques.